My Boyfriend's Mother
by SKRowling
Summary: <html><head></head>THIS is PURE AU MADNESS seriously this should probably become an origianal posting at some point but I wrote it all Jori like KAY! so check this out. CADE, BADE and Eventual JORI. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Victorious in any way shape or form. NO monies are being exchanged. Heck this is actually not a very Victorious story at all so for damn sure there is NO copyright infringement</html>
1. Shattered

**A/N: You what up is your girl S.K. coming at you with some newness. This yo... This... is interesting I don't even know where it came from I just ... I have no explanation. so I thought I'd share this because it does me no good to write it and it just sits where it is at. So here it is. Posting it a day early because you guys keep tickling my gray review button and you know I love it. Cause I misted you. Yes I did! so I'm posting this so that you will do it again. go ahead click it! and don't me scurred to tell my what you think. go ahead, don't be shy!-S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered: Jade POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I guess I should have known this would happen. I had some ideas about who I was and who I should be, and this was a really fucked up way to find out this particular thing about myself. You see, I met this guy... He was the most perfect guy, and he wanted to talk to me. He came up to me on the right day, at the right time, As if God himself had sent him to me.<p>

Yeah, I know pathetic right, but... Hear me out. Let me explain why Beckett Vega was perfect for me. I was sitting at the back of my church with Cat, my best friend. We were close. I mean really close. I reached out and held her hand. Then leaned into her resting my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath, taking in the intoxicating cotton candy smell of her hair.

I loved the way she smelled. On the countless sleepovers at each other's houses I would curl myself around her and breathe her in. We had always been this way. Little did I know that it was all about to change. My best friend would change, in a span of time that seemed like an instant when it was something I should have probably seen coming.

I sighed, and settled to watch Pastor, dressed in his simply humble gray suit, walk to the podium. A somber expression in his eyes. He glanced around the room meeting certain peoples eyes as he always did, including mine. Usually this didn't bother me, but that day he looked at me intently before he spoke. "This morning," the pastor intoned, "we talk about that spirit of sin that seems to run rampant in our cities."

I groaned and buried my face deeper in Cat's neck. "Wow, he found something else to condemn all of us sinners." I groaned.

Cat giggled and settled back to listen. "I wonder what it's about, maybe he is going to pronounce dancing a sin."

I chuckled lightly, " I doubt it, dancing is a form of worship, it's in the bible."

"Is not!" Cat murmured.

I reached for my bible and opened it to the book of 2 Samuel chapter 6, verse 14 and read it to her, "-And David danced before the LORD with all his might; and David was girded with a linen ephod. See?"

"Oh!" Was all Cat could say.

"Its probably something stupid like chewing gum and walking at the same time." I shrugged and turned back to pastor.

Cat laughed, and quickly covered her mouth knocking my head off her shoulder. The rest of our youth group glared at us, and I couldn't help the smirk that made it's way to my lips. "It starts out innocently enough," pastor continued, "a friendly invitation, a small display of physical affection, and soon it becomes a full love affair with that friend... Of the same sex; and it doesn't seem wrong until you are steeped deep into a sinful homosexual relationship."

Suddenly Cat stopped giggling and became rigid. I blinked as that man continued to speak death to me. "That is a sinful spirit that you must refuse to allow to control you. these people are victims but they are aggressive as they spread that evil spirit, enticing specifically the young.

She let go of my hand. I blinked again. "Wha?" I asked then looked around cause I said it a little too loud. The other kids in our youth group were glancing in our direction. The pastors eyes burned into me, so I slid away from her and I realized maybe, this was what pastor was talking about... Well, it definitely was, because some nights Cat and I shared those innocent kisses he had talked about. Practicing for when we had boyfriends. Was I filled with this evil? Was I possessed with that spirit? I wanted to get up and leave... But I was being watched. If I got up, they would know what I was thinking.

That was the problem with this church, I am always being watched. I opened my bible and buried my face in it. I did not come back up, until the last Amen. Then I raced out of there as fast as I could. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was going to hell unless I fixed this spirit problem. "Jade!" I heard Cat call behind me.

"What?" I said glaring at my friend, and I had just realized, my crush. I did have that spirit.

"I really... Was going to stop doing what we do anyway. I got a boyfriend now." she said softly.

My heart was shattered. She found someone. I knew it would happen eventually, but... Last night. I was about to cry, so I shrugged. "Congratulations," I said,then I turned away and ran toward the park as fast as my wedges would carry me. I found my tree. It's this awesome willow in the middle of the park, that was heavy with leaves. It was where I went, when I needed to disappear. Usually when I was upset, I would hide under it's umbrella, and it seemed to weep with me.

I sat in my sorrow for maybe about an hour, before someone else ventured under the canopy. "Missy, listen I don't have much time, my mom and uncle Andre are like a few feet away, but I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

I tilted my head and looked around the trunk of my tree. The boy was tall with olive skin, really hot. Definitely someone that would make everyone think I was straight. Maybe I could... Fix myself. But... He was asking this girl out, so obviously he was off the market. I sighed and sat back down to wait for him to be done.

"What? Just because I have two moms doesn't mean I'm gay. In fact, it makes me love women even more..." A pause. "You have a boyfriend?" He sighed and I heard a thump on the tree trunk. "Stupid bitch." He mumbled.

"You kiss your mothers with that mouth?" I asked. He walked around to where I sat on the floor, and kind of did a slow blink. He was taking in all of me, and I swear he started to drool. "You'll catch flies with your trap open like that."

"Uh," he said dumbly and shook his head. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare. I'm Beck... Beckett Vega."

I stood up and looked up at him. I liked that he was taller than me. I quirked an eyebrow. I don't smile unless I have to, and it was Sunday, I'd had my share of smiling at church already. "Jade... West."

He smiled and put his hands shyly in his pockets. "I know you probably think I'm a douche after hearing that conversation, but I really don't usually use those words."

"Why are you apologizing? You were right." I shrugged, "her whole reason to say no was bogus. Besides... Is she blind? You're hot."

He blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."

"So why don't you ask me out?" I said it, it just slipped out, and as I did the stone that had settled on my chest when Cat told me she had a boyfriend, dropped to my stomach. _I don't want a boyfriend,_ I thought. It was too late to take it back without causing major damage to his ego. Besides what was one date right? Nothing had to come of it.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" He asked.

"Meet me at Serenity Church Wednesday night at six." I said, "well hang 'till around eight ok?"

"Can I get your number?" He asked looking at me askance.

"No," I said "I'm not allowed to date. Wednesday I have youth group and I don't really want to go." Because I really didn't want to be around Cat.

"Oh... You're one of those kids." He said ruefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Don't get me wrong. But my family's lifestyle is not your kind of thing, and you're not going to convince me that my mothers are wrong for living the way they do."

"Chill out, I'm not trying to convert you. I just... Never mind, you're not worth being grounded 'till I'm thirty over." I said walking away. Just before I reached the curtain of leaves, I turned and said, "look, I will be there on Wednesday, and I will be leaving at six with or without you. Your choice." Then I walked away. What the hell was I thinking. Pastor West was going to hang me if he found out.

That's right, I'm a pastor's kid. A PK. That means I have to stay on the straight and narrow. I can't be gay. I can't even look at a girl a certain way. He just made sure of it today.

When I got home, which was on the other side of the park, Cat was waiting for me. The rock in my stomach turned into a thousand butterflies. "Hey," she said.

"Not out with your boyfriend?" I said bitterly

"So, we aren't cool." She asserted. It wasn't a question.

"Why should I care that you have a man... I have a date on Wednesday." I informed her. I don't know why I said it. I don't know that Beck will show up on Wednesday night.

"really?" Cat asked excitedly, "what's his name, what's he like? Is he hot?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. This is the same girl that just the night before had been pressed against me, skin to skin. My thoughts turned inward I could still feel her arms encircling my waist. Her hands moving up and down my back. I shivered remembering the fluttering kisses she placed at my collar bone. "Hot like the sun in the middle of the summer." I mumbled.

Cat squealed like teenage girls do and hugged me. "We should double!"

I blinked out of my gay haze. "What?"

"You know, on Wednesday night." She insisted.

"No!" I stated.

"Come on! If you go off by yourself someone is bound to notice. If the two of us go off, we can tell our parents we are going with a group from school, and I can make sure he isn't some creep." She stated.

My front door opened. Pastor west stood there glaring at Cat and I. It was time for dinner and I was holding them up. "Fine, I'll text you about it later."

"Bye!" She says, and I turned away. I hate how my dad had changed how we interacted with each other. There was no touching, none. Not even a goodbye hug, like we always did. I glared at him as I went inside.

I headed straight for the kitchen and began washing my hands there at the kitchen sink. I had to make a salad. that was my job every Sunday. Jerica, my sister, looked over from her "Side's station." Jerri was older than my by exactly 15 months. we were friends once, till Cat came between us. She has resented her ever since. But I could always count on Jerica to sense my moods. "What's with you?" she stated mashing the potatoes that were the thing for dinner tonight. Looked like we were having a roast for dinner.

"Why?" I asked.

"That… thing that Dad said today got to you didn't it?" She said and put the masher down in the potato. "Look, just because you and Cat are close and stuff does not mean you are gay. So what if you were? you think God would hate you for it? I mean does that sound like God?"

She turned and went back to the mashing. Easy for her to say. Jerri was as boy crazy as they came. she has had more boyfriends than I could count. "I have a date on Wednesday night."

"What?" she whisper yelled coming closer to me.

"Cat wants to double with me by bringing her boyfriend." I shrugged, " That way we can say it's a group outing instead of a date."

"That's perfect! yes…" she trailed off and looked behind her to make sure mom was still occupied with Justin. "Ben and I have been trying to figure out how to date normally right, and not have to hide in broom closets at church, we'll come. we'll tell mom and she will convince dad to let us go. you and I will be together and it won't be about You and Cat going off alone."

I sighed in relief. "Yes, That's perfect." I looked behind me and saw mom was coming into the room. "I'm just tired of being looked at funny by the youth. I need a break."

Jerri glanced at mom and nodded. "I know what you mean, we should totally just grab a group of friends and just hang out on Wednesday nights."

"Excuse me?" Mom said.

We turned to her. "Well, we were thinking that maybe We could get away from all of them."

"Aren't they your friends?" Mom asked.

"My friends? Mom they resent me… Us for being your kids." I said. Really Jerri is the one they all like. I'm strange, and kind of reclusive because I only talk to Cat. But they watch us both so carefully that Jerri's relationship with Ben was only a secret to the adults.

"Mom, please, just this once? we need a break." Jerri intoned.

"Who will you go with?" Mom asked.

"It's gonna be Jerri, Cat and I. Ben, maybe and a couple of other friends from school. Cat's friend Robbie and a Kid named Beck" I answered. "Maybe not even Beck. He wasn't sure if he could come."

Mom stayed silent. She could tell this was a group date. I could see it in her eyes she was not stupid. But there were so many of us. what could happen?" "I'll talk to your dad. No promises."

"Yes!" Jerri and I said and hugged our mom. She was the best.

At dinner we said grace and ate. I ate in silence as I always did, while the rest chattered. I just stared at my father, who was also quiet and contemplative every Sunday evening. "Honey," mom interrupted my contemplation of the man with her cheerful voice. "The girls were just staying how stifling it is in youth group and would like to go on a group outing instead with a few other kids."

"Well I wouldn't say stifling." Jerri tried to smooth that description over especially since Ben was in youth group. As was Cat.

"I would." I mumbled. "They positively hate me."

"that's because you're so Emo." Jerri retorted

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what you just said?"

"Whatever, we just need a break dad." Jerri said.

"I think they should go Jerri, it will be Ben, and Cat with them. and some friends of Cat."

At the mention of Cat, pastor West's face became a stony glare. He hated Cat. She was super affectionate and extremely flamboyant with her crazy Red Dyed hair. She really wasn't the kind a person he wanted around us at all. "Absolutely not."

"Dad!" Jerri exclaimed. Why was she wasting her breath he would never budge.

"Gray, can I talk to you in the study please?" Mom said and they retreated to dad's office down the hall.

Jerri and I looked at each other. I shook my head. "I'm going anyway you know." Jerri only nodded and sighed going back to her food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor little Jade, the pastor's kid.. Yikes! This story is a lot more serious than I feel right now so I'm sorry for the mood breaker, I just want you to love me and click that little button bellow. Follow, review tell me what ya tink. Pleaze! Next chapter we get to meet the boyfriend's mother, which I will post up next Thursday. See it's in my calender. Until then , Much love!- S.K.**


	2. On the Other Side

**A/N: So here it is, The PK is back! You guys wanted to know what Tori was up to. and here you get to meet her. This story is so different. I just read my outline, it is going to be interesting... and I just realized, I haven't finished that outline so I still don't know how it will end. This will get slightly illegal... but um... I get real on here and I never get graphic anyway so I think we'll be fine right? anyway enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>On the other side: Tori POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoons were always my favorite times. I spent it with Andre, my favorite man in the world besides Beck my son. I'm young you know. I'm only 32, I shouldn't have this Towering boy as my child, but there he was. he was beautiful inside and out. Now there was this man, who liked girls and they were always chasing after him. I didn't know how I would make it through this when I was still just trying to figure it out myself.<p>

Andre, he was my partner in business, and My very best friend. He was also my brother in law. He and I have always been close. At one point I think he would have married me if I hadn't told him that… well I liked girls. As a matter of fact, I loved his sister. Still do in a way. She was my first love. she was older than us by three years. she was always very open about who she was so when I told Andre what I was feeling he accepted me for who I was and I never feared losing him as my friend. "So we have a Gig next week in Harlan, and then The next we're meeting with Little D at the studio. You sure you ready for this? 'Cause it looks like it's happening."

I smiled, "I am so ready." I said it has been our dream to be musicians. okay we are, just because we don't have record deals does not make us wannabes. we are artists.

He reached out and hugged me. I was excited. Things seemed to be looking up. "Where's the boy?" Andre said looking around. we stopped and looked for Beck and he was coming out from under a willow tree a looking a little dazed.

"What's up Beck?" I asked. I knew he was on the phone with this one girl he wanted to be with.

"I just met, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said.

"you ask her out?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, kind of…" He answered

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering whatever had happened to that Missy girl he'd been mooning over.

"Well I asked, she said okay. Then she said to meet her at a church and I called her one of "Those" kids and she got offended and walked off. She said she'd be there and I could Just Show up… or not. She didn't care."

"Well, You don't need her. I mean What would happen if you two were to get serious and she's totally religious. you can't bring her home. No way am I going to be shunned in my own house." I stated. "Just don't show up, it isn't like she is expecting you."

"Mom, I'd never let anyone get between us, you know that." Beck said.

"Well it's your choice Beck." I said with a sigh wrapping my arm around her. "She's hot huh?"

"Super hot."

"Let's get home. your mama should be home from San Francisco soon." I stated and the three of us headed for home. I needed to be home before her. Andrea was a little unpredictable, and I needed some time to decompress. But as we got closer to our house, Andrea's Car was in the driveway. My heart dropped to my stomach. and dred just kind of took over me.

Beck ran in and gave his Mama a hug. Andre walked up to his sister and did the same and I took it a little bit slower. Everyone loves 'Drea. she is the life of the party wherever she goes. She looks at me. Undresses me really and I hurry inside and hug her. "God I missed you." She murmured into the skin of my neck.

"I missed you too." I said, and turned my head to kiss her. She immediately deepened the kiss so that I would understand what she really missed. Then she backed me up onto the wall nearest the front door. Her hand up my shirt kneading at my breast. I reacted to her, god I loved her but she was also stronger than me, and I could see Beck walk away to his room.

"Get a room." He said as 'Drea pulled the Zipper of my Jeans down.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go." Andre said opening the door next to my head. "Call me later Tor. See ya sis."

"Later," She said plunging a finger inside me. I moaned and held on to her , letting it ride. This really isn't rape. I wanted her and I missed her, but I just needed to get to my bed. I know I keep rationalizing this. she is my wife, this is my house. I want her. she isn't forcing me. This isn't abusive. _You know it is Tori._

But I love her.

_And you are an enabler._

I did it again, I zoned out and stopped responding. so she shifted us, and moved us to the couch so that she could get off and pushed off of me with a slap on the leg. "So where were you at? why weren't you home when I got here?"

"I was out with the guys at the park." I answered.

"What were you doing there?" she asked. I sighed and I got up and headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Walking, Hanging out." I began getting irritated. "You know my life doesn't stop when you go off on your business trips 'Drea."

"Well it should…" she said under her breath.

"You know what? figure out dinner… I have to go to work." I said heading to shower.

"You don't have to work." She said. "I make enough money for both of us."

"I like my job." I lied.

"No you don't and if you had finished college you'd be in a better one." 'Drea said.

"I'm working on it!"

"Yeah right, probably out doing some girl watching for teenaged booty." 'Drea said.

I sighed and slammed my bedroom door. I needed to get out of the house at night or I'd never sleep. I never sleep on my nights off, Drea is never satisfied. she's a Nympho which was great at first, but it's gotten worse and I just can't anymore.

Work was my refuge. I swear there is nothing more depressing than having a waitressing job and that being the highlight of your day. But that was my place whenever Drea got home. But That night, was going from bad, to worse. I walked up to one of my tables, and saw a familiar face. I groaned internally and hoped she wouldn't realize who I was. "Welcome what can I get you?" I said with a cheerful tone.

"Yes, I'd like a coffee please." she said then paused and blinked at me. I kept smiling as if I didn't notice that she recognized me.

"Will that be all?"

"Tori?" She asked and I looked down at my Tag. Crap.

"Yes." I said, "Will that be all ma'am?"

"It's me Shalini. I'm Sunil's sister." She said. This gorgeous Indian goddess sat in this chair in my diner. I had imagined her the night I'd slept with her brother. The night that gave me Beck. She was my closest girl friend. Of course I knew who she was.

"I'm sorr-"

"How is the baby? He must be a man now." She asked I broke the pencil in my hand, and backed away.

"One Coffee, coming right up!" I said and walked to Elise. "Hey, could you please give that lady a coffee. I need a smoke break.

"you don't smoke." She answered,

"About time I start don't you think?" I said and headed straight back to the Alley. Fuck I really wish I smoked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How about that? I hope you liked it, let me know what you think! Click that little button bellow and let me know and until next THursday, Much LOVE!-S.K.**


	3. Mom, The Miricle Worker

**A/N: Hey guys! it's that time again. Lets see what Jade the PK is up to. It is kind of a sticky beginning of a chapter. I want to remind you guys, that I want to remind you guys that I'm blogging! if you like it subscribe or just pass it along to someone who cares about whatever I have to say. My fitness blog is fitbodyshae. blogspot. com. and my Writing blog is mylifesfiction. blogspot. com. check out my facebook author page at www. facebook SheyKAllen and if you like me click like! help me get to 100 likes that is my next goal. I am almost half way there! and also I am on good reads at www. goodreads author/show/7708239. S_K_Allen. This way you can predict when my life is gonna get nutty and your updates are gonna slow up... hmmm there's a thought LOL check them out and thank you for your support. oh yeah... Review! Don't be shy!- S.K.  
><strong>

**Mom, The Miracle Worker: Jade's POV**

My breath ragged, as I felt her lips move down my body. I looked down and watched her red hair disappear under the covers and a wet little flick of her tongue on my center. I moaned and my hips bucked toward her face. Sweat beaded along my torso. As my hips moved of their own volition. Another flick of my center and there was a giggle that resonated in my ear. "Cat…" I moaned

My eyes shot opened and I sat up in my bed. My fingers had been molesting me in my dreams it wasn't Cat's tongue. I pulled them out of my soaked underwear. they were sticky and moist my sheets were soaked in sweat. My hair felt drenched. I looked across the room, and Jerri was still asleep. I sighed and stripped my bed.

I stuffed the wet sheets in the bottom of the hamper and hopped into the shower. I needed it cold to wash Cat out of my head. Now that I had Beck to think about, why was I even thinking about Cat? I mean Beck was beautiful. I sighed and shivered because all I was feeling was frozen. I stepped out of the shower and began to blow dry my hair. It was crazy wavy, but when I blow dried it straight it was waist length and luxurious. I hated the color though. It was too dull a brown and I was so pale I looked so washed out. I looked at myself in the eyes. The Blue in my eyes, I knew could stand out, maybe if I was blonde...but Blonde is not my style.

I walked back into my room and Jerri had finally woken up. My sister walked past me wordlessly. She was not a morning person. I quickly got dressed in a pair of black Jeans and Blue t shirt. I hated my style. It was no style, but my parents bought my clothes, I didn't get to choose what I got. I sighed and rushed over to my bed to flip my mattress and dress my bed before Jerri came back into the room. By the time Jerri got into the room I was turning toward the mirror and putting on a little lipgloss and blush. I looked at the clock and frowned "School starts in forty minutes.."

"I'm coming." Jerri groaned. I shrugged, it didn't matter I walked to school anyway. I would just walk with Cat...who had a dental appointment this morning… crap. Oh well. I headed downstairs to the kitchen. Justin was sitting in his seat eating cereal. I love that little guy. I reached out and ruffled his hair. "Hey!" he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him reaching for the bread. He stuck his tongue out at me as I put it in the toaster. Mom and Dad came down as I pulled the Orange Juice out of the fridge. "Good morning Jade"

"Hey" I said and drank down my juice. "Got to go." I said reaching for the door.

"Wait Jade." The preacher said I stopped to look at him waiting for a reprimand. "Your sister and you may go out with your friends on Wednesday night, provided you get back home by ten." My eyebrows shot up and I looked at mom. Her eyes had this mischievous look in them like she knew she could get him to agree.. and I suppose that if you slept with someone you had a little power over his decision.

I smiled. "Thanks dad." I stated waved awkwardly and headed out of the door.

"Hi!" I heard her before I saw her. My heart skipped a beat and began to flutter and Cat Jumped in my arms affectionately. I was breathless and I was reminded of the dream I had that morning. I pushed her way. 'What's wrong?" She asked.

"Were you not at the same sermon I was at yesterday?" I said and walked away.

"Fine...Can we still hold hands?" She asked keeping pace with me and taking it. My pulse raised up exponentially.

"No.. That leads to sin." I answered.

Cat giggled. "You are so your father's daughter" I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "What?"

I pushed her away from me and walked away, Unbelievable.

At lunch I sat alone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I also decided I was just staying home on Wednesday. It was just too much. I wasn't ready to be that social. I guess mom and dad were right to keep us from dating till we were eighteen. I have a whole other year to get ready for it. But Beck was pretty perfect. I feel like, He would understand if I turned out not to want him at all and not take that as a rejection to his manhood.

"Ben is in." Jerri said sitting across from me abruptly. I blinked, she usually sat at the popular table with Ben… and both of them are sitting here with me.

"Whatever, I don't want to go." I said

"It's because of you I get to go! Come on!" Jerica pleads.

Just then Cat plopped down on Jerica's lap. "Hi!"

"What is your problem?" Jerri asked

"Nothing!" Cat said, "Jade won't let me sit on her lap anymore. She went all Reverend West on me."

"What?" Jerri said and laughed. I sighed and put my earbuds in. Then I got up and left for the library. Cat upsets me now. because I can see that what we shared meant absolutely nothing. Like she will rub up against anything that will let her. Whatever I need to forget her anyway. I need to remember this Boy that can save me from myself. Okay, maybe I'll go on Wednesday if only to see if he shows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know short... hopefully the next chapter is longer I haven't written yet... o.O uh oh. now click that little button.- till next Thursday! Much Love- S.K.**


	4. Meanwhile

**A/N: Hey guys it's me S.K.! I finally get this out to you. I'm at the library because it took me two whole days to write this chapter on my tablet so please forgive the shortness or not-So-Goodness of it. Also we get to meet Tori's first crush in this chapter, well we met her at the diner, but Tori can't stop thinking about her so we find out a little about Beck's dad too. I write a little Punjabi on here... forgive me anyone that does understand the language, Google Translate is not a perfect science. But the rest of us can get what I mean by context cues. I speak the Spanish so this is new to me. I am obsessed with iisuperwomanii and live on freaking unicorn island, I could not help it she's my firs YouTubber crush. (what up YouTube Reference!) can I tell you I hate the new IOS 8 update? It won't let me cut and paste... which means I am gonna be all backed up on my work... Thank's Apple... Thanks a lot. Anyway without further ado... Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile: Tori's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I got home just as Beck was getting ready for school. I smiled at him in greeting "hey baby."<p>

"Hi mom," he said giving me a hug. Then he kissed my cheek as he turned to grab his books. "Gotta run."

"Hold on a second what are you eating?" I asked as he reached the doorway.

"Nothing mom I'll eat at school."

"Take a toaster pastry or something." I insisted.

"Fine," he grumbled and grabbed one from the pantry,"By mom," he said and bolted out of the house.

I chuckled, "bye, son." I sighed and turned on my desktop. I had a word processor job from home for a couple of hours before I went to bed.

"Babe is that you?" Andrea said coming around the corner.

I sighed and dropped my head. "Yeah," I said reluctantly.

"Why you gotta say it like that?" 'Drea said and attached her lips to the sweet spot on my neck. I moaned and arched my back. Her hands immediately found my breast. She began to undress me . I was trapped in my chair as she devoured me. This was why I loved this woman; because despite the fact that she had an addiction, she saved Her ardor for me.

I screamed my orgasm and she lifted off the chair we moved to the couch, our tongues drinking from each other. She laid me down as I reached out to hike her skirt up and lowered her hips down to my face. I knew my wife. She needed a lot of attention. She got it. I drank her up as she convulsed in release. I shifted us so that I was on top making our hips grind together as we kissed, making us both cum again. See I have no problem with sex in an appropriate time and place.

We breathed hard as we finished languishing in the aftersex. I looked at the digital clock and groaned. "We're late "

'Drea lifted me off her and straightened her clothes up. She kissed me goodbye with a "thank you, Baby." The she grabbed her things, and left. I looked at the computer but I was so drained. I resolved that I would finish the job.

I think I sat there for a half an hour before my mind went back to what had happened at the diner the night before. Seeing Shalini again was actually part of the reason I was so ready for Andrea. Shalini looked as hot as ever. Her tall thin frame a bit more womanly. Her skin only slightly more toasted than mine. Her hair long and silky flowed down to her shapely ass. She doesn't know how hot she is. She never did, her preference for skinny jeans and oversized tees made her look more like her brother.

Sunil... Oh my god, I hadn't thought about him since I gave birth to Beck. I had met him by chance when Shalini and I were 15. She, Andre and I were at her kitchen table working on a school project..._when Andre went to the bathroom, she turned to me and said, "is it just me? Or is he really as hot as I think?"_

_I blinked, "Andre?" She nodded. " why don't you just ask him out?" I said _

_"Are you kidding? My mom and dad would kill me." Shalini said. "My parents are traditionalists. They have to pick a boy for me to marry. They would never pick a black one."_

_"What if you don't like him?" I asked._

_"Then, it's on to the next one. I don't have to marry him." She said flipping her hair over one shoulder. My mouth watered as my eyes followed the lines of her graceful neck. At this point I knew I wanted her. I just didn't know how to handle it._

_"So what if you are gay?" I asked._

_"They will just stop looking." She answered with a shrug. "They don't have to worry about that with me though." I smiled in spite of myself._

_"Well that is good then" I answered as Shalini's older brother Sunil walked into the house. I looked at him and saw the remarkable similarity between him and his sister._

_"Hey aisa, jithē mamī atē daidī jī nū huda hai?" He said. I looked at Shalini._

_" Mamī jī is upstairs, I don't know where Daddy is." She answered._

_Then he looked at me and said, "uha kuna hai?"_

_"It's Tori, she's my best friend." She answered. I looked back at him and smiled. "Tori this is my eighteen year old brother Sunil Oliver who knows s perfect English and is trying to show off." I blinked. Did she say Oliver?_

_"Shut up Lini." He said with a chuckle. Then he turned to me and reached out a hand "nice meeting you." Then I saw the difference. His eyes were green. I smiled._

_"Yeah, you too." I answered. _

_He turned away and said,"āpanē dōsata nū supara sudara hai." As he walked upstairs._

_Shalini began to giggle. "What?" I asked._

_"He thinks you're hot." She answered with a chuckle. I blushed and covered my face in embarrassment. Shalini reached over and pushed my shoulder gently._

I jerked awake, and groaned at the line of drool that streamed from my mouth. I hadn't gotten half of my work done. "Didn't make it to bed huh?" Beck asked as I stretched the kinks out of my back.

I looked at my son and blink at how much he looked like them. I smiled. "Well at least I can work today. I'm off tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, short, but it felt like a million pages on that stupid tablet. I neeeeeeeed my laptop! Again I will try to post this story every Thursday. **

** I want to tell everyone out there today Happy Halloween because I know a lot of you love the occasion. Me personally not so much I don't fancy going out in the cold begging my neighbors for candy I am going to have to take away from my ADD kids anyway. **

**But I digress... Be sure to Follow me on Twitter, check out my profile for everywhere that you can find me. I'm easy to find. Also click that little gray button at the bottom there. Yeah you! Click... CLICK THE BUTTON! oh yeah just like that. Tell me what you think, I need to know! so until... next time! Much love- S.K.**


	5. PK

**A/N: What up every one, here after a whole weeks absense. This was supposed to go up yesterday, but here it is just for you. I gotta run catch a school bus, so I won't stay long I just want you to know that I want you to enjoy your chapter.-**

* * *

><p><strong>PK: Jade P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Wednesday after school, Cat, Jerri and I walked into my house. Mom was already there as always getting dinner done. "Hey mom, " Jerri said giving mom a kiss in the cheek.<p>

"Hello girls, are you ready for tonight." Mom asked as we began to do our daily routine of preparing dinner with her. This was when we talked to her about everything. It was our girl time.

"Yes! This should be fun." Jerri said.

"I know, such an adventure." Cat intoned.

I on the other hand had nothing to say. because I didn't want the Beck experiment to fail. I wanted to fall in love with him, irrevocably, because I needed him to save me. i just wasn't allowed to date, and he seemed my only hope.

"Jade…" Mom called out to me. I looked at her. "Are you looking forward for tonight?"

I Nodded, "lets just get dinner done, we have lots to do to get ready." I said and concentrated on making my salad.

Once dinner was done, The three of us ran upstairs to get dressed. Cat and Jerri were all about trends. So when they saw me In my short lace skirt that I only wore on special occasions because dad said it was too short for any decent girl to wear, and black cardigan that covered a plain green shirt underneath they just looked at me. and shook their head. "Can't you get a little more girly?" Cat said.

"How much girlier can you get than an A-line lace skirt?" I asked.

"Yes, but you are wearing combat boots and a shapeless cardigan." Jerri said.

'Look I don't buy my clothes." I said.

"But you could add flair… Like Jerri does." I looked at my sister with her considerably sized, though not quite as big as mine, breasts, perked up by a wonderbra, and a button up shirt, not quite buttoned and a cami that showed off her cleaving breasts. In skinny Jeans ripped just above the knee, not thought of as vulgar by the pastor because there wasn't a whole lot of skin visible.

"Here." Jerri said going back into her drawer and taking out a green camisole the same shade as the shirt I was already wearing. I took off my shirt as she handed it to me." Let those puppies do the talking for you.

"You do have glorious breasts." Cat said, her eyes roaming over my breasts. I got self-conscious. she has seen them of course. But she has also had her mouth on them and her hands and everything it just felt wrong. I turned away and pulled the cami over my head.

"Now put this belt on over that to give that Cami some shape." I looked at myself in the mirror, and it was like… Yeah… This was where I could express myself. I had a glorious body like Cat said. Daddy can't control how I grow.

"You think Beck will like this?" I asked out loud. not actually meaning to, but glad to get Cat not staring at my boobs anymore.

"Oh yeah… Absolutely." Cat said.

"As long as you don't get all weird on him." Jerri said.

"weird?" I asked.

"I mean, though you aren't allowed to date, you should at least know how to get what you want from a guy. and you are completely behind the curve on that little sister."

"Yeah, don't get all pastor west on him and tell him that holding hands leads to sin or something." Cat intoned.

"Whatever, I don't even want to do this anymore." I said.

"You are going!" Jerri and Cat said at the same time.

When we got to church, we went inside like always. Then as the prayer began, The four of us slipped out of the room. Ben and Jerry began holding hands as soon as we hit the sidewalk. Then this kid, kinda nerdy looking was walking down the street. his hair was black and curly. He wore glasses. He had a decent smile I suppose. He came up to Cat and kissed her hello and I hated him instantly. She would rather kiss a nerd than me. I was Hot… he was… NOT

"Jade, i can't wait to Meet Beck. Do you see him anywhere?" Jerri asked.

"No." I responded. I was starting to get nervous. I hadn't gotten his number. Why didn't I ask for it. Maybe, subconsciously I didn't want him to show up. I sighed. "You guys go, or there won't be much time for you guys to hang out. I'll just go back to group."

"What a waste of hotness." Ben said to himself. I don't think he meant to say that out loud with his girlfriend standing right next to him. She slapped him and pulled him away giving him a talking to.

"Well, Bye…" Cat said.

"Yeah." I said turning to go back up the steps.

"Jade?" I heard. and I turned back, and Cat was already gone. "I'm so sorry I am late."

I turned to face him and smiled. He looked cuter than he did on Sunday, and that was probably why he was late to get to me. He had put some effort into his looks. Not that he needed much. "I was just about to go inside."

He looks me over. His eyes taking in my enhanced figure and he licked his lips. Then he closed eyes and shook his head as if willing himself to change that train of thought. Good because I was no where near wanting him to touch me more than holding my Hand. "So where to now?" He asked.

I looked over to where the others went then back at him. "Let's go that way." I said pointing in the opposite direction.

He took my arm and we walked away from anyone else I knew. I needed to know that this could happen without interference of Cat. All I know is it could be hard to make up my mind not to be gay or even bisexual if she is around. secretly, I like the way he looked at me like I was something that He wanted to take care of and destroy all at once.

We walk and talk, I get to know a little about what he likes to do. He wants to be a Pediatric surgeon. "That's Ambitious." I said as we came to a Diner.

"You Hungry?" He asked. I nodded and he opened the door. We sat across from each other, and we really didn't have much to say. and it was agonizing for about a minute of full on silence he said. "What kind of food do you like?

"My favorite Meal is breakfast, because I don't get to have it often." I said with a smile.

"I love dinner time. The sheer amount of protein is great." He answered.

I laughed. "Breakfast food has lots of protein too… Bacon and Eggs are all protein."

"True. You know, one of my moms loves breakfast too." He said.

"Oh Yeah?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"Yeah her favorite food is pancakes." he said with a chuckle.

"Mine too!" I said.

"Oh, now I know she will love you for sure. My other mom and I are all about dinner time and stuff, and she is almost always working in the morning and doesn't get to eat breakfast like she should."

"So what are your moms like?" I asked. He seemed surprised that as a Christian I wasn't taken aback by his mother's sexuality. I didn't look like I was judging him. Well I wasn't there was nothing to judge. As a Christian I take that seriously. I am not to judge. Jesus didn't why should I?

"well my mom Andrea, she's cool I guess. she is a lot of fun when she is home. Only thing is, she treats My birth mom like she's property. The things she does when-"

"Hey there, how can I help you?" The waitress interrupted. I looked up at her, and she was the most perfect human being… I looked at Beck, then back at the waitress. Tori her name tag said.

"Hey Mom." Beck said and stood up to hug her.

Mom… I don't know if I am ready for all of that. I mean this was my first date. I smiled up at the woman. She was so hot I couldn't help it. "Nice meeting you."

"mom this is Jade, The girl I told you about." She looked me over and smiled.

"You're right, she is gorgeous." Tori said. "Can I get you anything?"

we ordered our food and he looked at me. "I swear I thought she was off today."

I laughed. "It's okay."

"I have the worlds greatest mom, just so you know." THen he went on and on to tell me about this woman. I surreptitiously would glance over at her, while she bent over a table or grabbed an order. She had the most perfect ass I had ever seen. her long Brown hair was tied back at a ponytail that would reveal the nape of her long slender neck. "She taught me exactly how to treat a woman." He said and took my hand.

"How did she teach you that?" I asked.

"My other mom is like a queen." he stated.

"What is it like having them as parents?" I asked.

"It is the same as any other house, but there is way more estrogen in the house." I laughed at this.

"Well My parents are okay...well my mom is pretty cool and if she weren't married to my dad, she would be a lot cooler. We sat there and talked about our families. the similarities and differences and it was clear that he and I were no different at all. Yes. Beck is an acceptable boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes Jade he will do. So remember This one I post every Thursday. so I hope to have this ready for you then. Take a moment to fill out that little box down there darlings if you please? I would much apreziate. (Like my accent? sure you do) So I see you guys on next Thursday but until then Much Love!- S.K. **


	6. Mother Approved

**A/N: Hey there it's me. suuuper short chapter today peeps sorry. it was a filler. besides I am in the library and I really have to go pee so glad this was planned short eh? anyway I hope you like the filler let me know what you think enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mother approved: Tori POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I stayed by the counter and watched my son on his date. She was very pretty. He was right about that. she didn't seem as closed off as he alluded to. That's how those Christians are. Just so judgmental and aloof. Like my parents. Which is why I hadn't talked to them in years.<p>

He was like his dad that way. Just very open. He looks at her the same way Sunil used to look at me. It was like he wanted nothing more than to just hold and protect me and I like that.

I remember when Sunil and I started dating… _We hadn't gone on too many dates in the three months we had been dating, first of all because he was always studying. Another thing was that he wasn't supposed to be dating me in the first place._

_I came over to their house one afternoon. really trying to hang out with Shalini, that was my favorite thing to do. I was still so infatuated with her. That day we had been getting ready for a dance, and Sunil surprised me by stopping by the house saying he did it just so that he could take me to the dance._

_Shalini and I happily got dressed in the same room. I got glimpses of her that turned my insides to mush, I didn't know what was happening to me. I was just aroused and that was all. No, there was no way I was gay. I had a boyfriend. I was normal. and when we walked out of the room and he saw me. Looking at me with those eyes fiery for me, just the way I wish his sister's eyes would light up for me._

_I bit my lip and he took me by the hand leading me out to drive us to the school. We danced for a while. Sunil couldn't keep his hands off me. and as he did this, my mind kept replaying the vision of Shalini in my mind. I turned my head and kissed my boyfriend. I brought my arms around his neck and kissed him wantonly._

"_you wanna go to a place a little more private so we can make out?" he asked. I nodded and he led me to his car. we sat in the back seat making out. the windows fogging up completely and his hands all over me. I closed my eyes as he began to move to other parts of my body and I saw her doing these things to me._

_He brought his hand to my underwear and stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at the pleading in his. I shifted and lifted my hip to allow him to remove them. I kissed him deeper. and the rest was history.,,_

The rest was this beautiful boy, sitting with that beautiful girl. God I hope he doesn't do what I did. First boyfriend and I ended up a mother.

The two of them got up from their table heading in my direction. "Mom, I'm walking Jade back to the church."

"Nice to meet you again." Jade said giving me her hand. They were so sweaty, though the rest of her seemed so cool calm and collected.

"Come here." I said and I reached around and hugged her. she had to be uncomfortable. I was gonna make her comfortable. Though when I hugged her, She stiffened. Oh right, she is a christian I better just back off. "Sorry I-"

"It's okay."

"Mom, we're going. See you later." Beck said. I nodded 'cause just then my phone started to ring.

I picked it up and waved away as they left. It's my sister. I hadn't talked to her in Five years. "Trina?

"Hey Tori, um, may I talk to Beck please." Trina asked tentatively.

"No." I said not bothering to ask why. Why would she want to talk to my child. "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"He called me, I was just returning his call." Trina said as a matter of fact.

"Why would my son call you"? I said exasperated.

"Tori Order up!" The line cook shouted.

"Trina I have to go. we can talk later." I hung up the phone and got back to work. Why would Trina be trying to contact him of all people. Why not me? I'm her sister. But wait. she said Beck had called her. What was this boy up to?

"TORI!" cam a shout and I jumped to go get the order. Crap. I can't think about this now. I will talk to him later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that was your filler chapter guys, thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think by filling that little box below and giving me a piece of your mind. Also, tomorrow is my birthday, so I hope to get Greencard to you tomorrow for sure if not on Saturday. You can wish me happy birthday if you like. _It_ _vill make me heppy!_ anyway I update this story every Thursday. Check out my profile for the many different ways you can get a hold of me. Until next week my loves, Much love!- S.K. (now I run to the potty)**


	7. A Walk in the Dark

**A/N: So sorry I didn't get to post this last week. It was a busy busy Thanksgiving for me. I hope you enjoy yours. This is the busiest month for everyone. I wanted to ask... Who wants to do another fanfic of my fanfics? I did one of those for my birthday a couple of years ago and I had so much fun with it. I love reading them, and I actually couldn't decide on a winner so the three people that actually did something were both winners in my book. If You do a fic based on one of my fics, let me know and I will link them on here I promise. Especially if I totally like it. (which believe me I probably would.) Anywho. This chapter is a little on the Cade relationship in this story. Why Jade is really so freaked out by what her father said and why Cat pulled back what did she see. Check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong> A Walk in the Dark: Jade POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I really loved it when Beck's mom hugged me. I liked it too much. I don't even know how to explain except that, just like Beck, His mother is smoking hot. Just like Cat She has boobs and other parts that I was familiar with; and like me she likes those parts on girls too. I don't know if it is the fact that she is a lesbian that makes me feel so attracted to her. Or the way she looked at me, if it were the way a mother would look at his son's girlfriend or if it were just a girl that she felt was attractive.<p>

I for one know you can't find everyone attractive. I am not naive to think that just because I may be gay I am not going to find every woman I come across attractive. But Tori Vega is super hot, I kind of want her to think of me that way too. Am I nuts?

Cat, is at least my age. I'm seriously screwed. I sighed and tugged on Beck's arm just a little, and leaned against him as I walked with him. He was talking to me about some inane thing. He play's lots of sports at school and he was telling me something about his last game of whatever. I didn't mind though I wasn't listening. My thoughts were again on Cat and what we had done Last Saturday night.

_We had been hanging out in her room doing what we always do. Looking through books and stuff and laughing at the stupid things that had happened that week at school. She had been texting all night with someone. She was a little weird but I didn't want to bring it up. Because I am Jade West and I am much cooler than that. I used to get so jealous when my friends made other friends. But never as badly as I was about Cat. I really needed to stop so I developed this persona of, I'm cool with whatever you want to do because I'm not Jealous. especially when I started feeling possessive of her._

_She groaned and slid the phone across the floor toward her nightstand, and I plugged it for her as she said. "I need a Make out session. God I need a boyfriend."_

_I chuckled at her because I knew what was coming. My affectionate friend would start to play with me, tickle me and kiss me a little for practice. I had been itching to do so ever since I had set foot in her bedroom. She got up and locked her bedroom door, that was different. She straddled my lap, as she is so tiny and put her hand around my neck. My breath hitched I always got excited when she was near me like that. "Let's practice some more."_

"_I think you're good already." I said in a half-hearted protest._

"_Well I think you need a little work." She said to me. _

_I gasped in mock surprise. "I do not."_

"_Prove it." she said and scooted her body closer to me as her lips met mine. it was nice and sweet kiss our mouths closed. We had just recently begun to change how we did things and I initiated. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth deepening the kiss. My entire body electrified as she whimpered into my mouth. Her sweet tongue exploring my mouth and my tongue exploring hers._

_My hands moved from my sides to the small of her back and she scooted her butt closer to me putting quite a bit of pressure between her sex and my abdomen. She moved her hands from around my neck slowly touching and she cupped my breasts which had grown generous since we started this. I gasped and disengaged our kiss. she started to kiss my neck and I moaned. "Do you want me to stop?" she whispered._

"_No." I answered. So she continued to touch me. she took off my shirt. Then she took off hers. She pulled off my bra, and I watched as she peeled her's off. Then we shifted and she pushed me on to my back looking at my breasts. I watched her fascination with them. then she leaned forward and took it into her mouth and I screamed. She covered my mouth._

"_Everything alright in there?" Cat's mom asked._

"_I just pinched Jade, We're good now though." Cat lied easily. She smiled at me and whispered. "Did that feel really good?"_

_I nodded. She smiled and leaned forward and continued to do it. I let her until I couldn't take anymore. "Your turn." I said. I took one of her precious little breasts in my mouth._

"_Oh my god…" she whispered and jerked her hips toward me. "holy shit… My god can you touch me please?"_

_I looked at her. "Where?"_

"_Don't you masturbate?" she asked me. _

_I turned red, "Of course I do."_

"_Do that. you don't have to touch it, just over my jeans." Cat said. I looked at her crotch and I put my hands between her legs and touched the heat there. "Oh my god…" she said and her hips bucked again._

_I leaned forward and took her breast in my mouth again. " Over my underwear I can't… Please." she panted._

_I pulled back and by instincts alone did I bring my thigh between her legs and dropped my hips on her. She brought her leg up between mine and we kissed. Our Jean clad hips bucking into each other our breasts pressed against one another and our tongues dancing together. There was a white hot flash behind my eyelids as my senses over loaded with pleasure..._

"Jade are you cold?" Beck asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"huh?" I asked not really present in the moment.

"You're shivering." he said

"A little," I said and notice the church up ahead.

Beck wrapped his arm around me. "Is that better?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile. We stopped walking once we got in front of the church. I looked down at my shoes a little guilty that I had been thinking about someone else while we were supposed to be on a date. I looked up at Beck and he was staring at me. His eyes changed I don't exactly know what it was but when his met mine they softened some how. "I'm sorry I bor-"

I had interrupted his apology with a kiss of my own. I reveled in how different his kisses were from Cat. They were still very soft lips but his arms. The way it moved around me and enfolded me. I felt so warm and protected. Maybe being with Cat was a phase. When the kiss was over I smiled at him. I could be straight. I could forget Cat.

I took his hand and walked with him toward the stairs. I pulled him to sit next to me while I searched my bag for a pen. I found a sharpie and wrote my cell number on the inside of his forearm. "Call me tomorrow okay?" I asked just as Cat, Jeri, and Ben walk toward them.

"I thought you were making this guy up Jade." Jeri joked.

"Shut up," Jade said standing up. "Beck, this is my sister Jerica and my best friend Cat."

Cat giggled and swayed her shoulders back and forth. "Hi,"

"Cat… where's Robbie." I asked feeling a little hurt at this gesture with was mine… Cat was mine end of story.

"I'm not gonna take your boyfriend Jade, but you are right he is really cute."

"Let's get back into the church." I said and I pulled them inside. "Bye Beck." I stated

The minute we are inside those two idiots begin to squeal and coo at me. I don't care about stupid Beck. They try to engage me in their stupid boy crazy ways. I went to the sanctuary and listened to the end of Choir practice. I stopped listening to their chatter I was done I needed to get over Cat.

I was still seething when I got home. Cat is not gay. She may like some gay things but she had a boyfriend and she wanted mine. I smiled as I thought about Beck because of that hug I received from his mother. It was warm and inviting. I was going to hell…

I couldn't believe I was sitting in my bed thinking sexual thoughts about my boyfriend's mother. My phone chimed. I looked at it I needed to snap out of it. I'll just apologize to her when I text her back. But it wasn't Cat. It was from a number I just didn't know. It said.

**Cat is cute, but I'm more into a hot chick.**

Of course it was beck. I smiled and saved him to contacts. Then I texted him back.

**Me: I can't sleep.**

**Beck: neither can I **

**Me: Keep me company?**

**Beck: Yeah, okay.**

Beck and I texted all night until finally we both fell asleep around 2 am.

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Note:<span> That Cade relationship though. hot and heavy there before it ended. I know it was short, I know many people would love for me to give them longer chapters... but would you like me to bring you good short chapters often, or long meandering chapters with ages in between? Hmmmm I thought so. if you need longer try maybe waiting a couple of weeks. Who am I kidding I need you to read NOW I need your reviews I need you to tickle type in that box billow and scratch my review itch. Then I want you to click that button. Remember I post this story every Thursday. Come back next week. and if you like it Follow! Till next time, Much Love!- S.K.**


	8. Please Explain

**A/N: Hey there... a whole week late but better late than never! Here is this part of My Boyfriend's Mother. It is short. I never really look forward to writing TOri's part so far. Hers are so grown up and problematic. Jade is a lot more fun in this part of the story. Anyway this is a quick glimpse on how she feels about her wife and stuff. So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Explain: Tori POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When I got in the next morning I sat on the couch with a sigh. Why had Beck called Trina? I hadn't talked to my sister in so long, and she called my Cell I know she isn't clueless so I know she wanted me to know he had called. Rubbing it in my face I'm sure that he felt he could confide in her and not me.<p>

Six Thirty, Beck races down the stairs on his way out. "Why did your Aunt call you last night?"

"Uh… good morning" Beck said surprised to see me awake.

"Why are you even contacting that woman?' I insisted.

"I have no idea what she is saying. Mom you know how she likes to stir something up. If I were calling her don't you think she would try to call my phone?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Like you said, she likes to stir things up. Now spill."

'Mom, I've got to go. I told Sinjin I'd meet him early today."

"This conversation isn't over." I said. His head dropped as he nodded and headed out of the door. I sighed and sit just a little longer before struggling back to my feet. I was dead tired. I decided to log on after a good long nap. Just as I stood the door to the house opened.

I blinked as Andrea strolled into the house. "'Drea?" I asked my wife.

She startled and turned to me. "Hey babe!" She said and came to all smiles.

"Where have you been all night?" I asked as she at once became all handzy. I pushed her arms off. She reeked of alcohol and something else. I was to tired to even deal with this. Andrea grabbed at me and began to nip at my neck. I pushed her away. "Stop, I'm tired."

"Come on babe." I hear her say behind me as I head off to our room to sleep.

I didn't shower or anything I just fell dead tired in my bed. I was so tired and my mind was going so much that I couldn't sleep and it was frustrating. Minutes later, Andrea opens the door to my room and I closed my eyes pretending I was asleep. She stopped to look at me. I could feel her eyes boring into me. I think it was a good five minutes before she moved into the bathroom. I sighed in relief when I heard the shower curtain slide, then the shower begin to flow.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. It was never like that with Andrea. I don't quite know what her deal is. well I do, but I don't it's like she hates me with her desire sometimes. Like she is doing it to punish me. Like she doesn't trust that I am in this with her 100%.

_I can remember when I first found out I was pregnant with Beck. It was the summer and I had gone to Shalini and told her what had happened. Shalini confronted her brother right away, and he had denied that he had done it. "Look, I'm hardly ever here. Who knows what she does when I'm off at college."_

"_Excuse me?" I said in disbelief._

"_You heard me." He said disdainfully. "So, I don't know what you're gonna do with that; but don't pull me into your mess."_

"_It's our mess." I insisted._

"_Whatever." He dismissed me. Shalini only looked at me and that look of pity she had. she didn't say anything else to her brother. She just looked at me and Shrugged. "Maybe you should get an abortion or something."_

_I shook my head. It wasn't that I find abortion so wrong. But it was how much neither of them cared that spurred me to walk away from the whole family. I ran to Andre's house crying. When I knocked, Andrea opened the door. "Hey pretty girl." She said then paused. "What's wrong?"_

_I shook my head. "Is Andre home?" I asked._

"_No… You can wait for him here. Have a seat." She offered leading me to the Harris living room. I sat there and hugged one of the pillows to me._

"_You sure you're okay?" She asked again sitting next to me. I looked into her eyes then. So full of concern, that I felt a little jolt inside me. Like I recognized that feeling. I had felt it for Shalini. It made me trust Andrea._

"_I just found out I'm pregnant," I stated a sob escaping my lips._

"_I'm gonna kill that boy." She said and started pacing the room. "Andre better look out for himself."_

"_NO!" I shouted. "It's not Andre's baby." I had to defend him because Andrea looked incredibly pissed and incredibly hot. "I just needed to talk to someone."_

_Andrea sat down next to me and put her hand chastely on my lap. "Everything will be okay…. Do your parents know?"_

I jolted awake as I heard the door shut forcefully. I sighed and looked at the clock. I had fallen asleep for a few minutes at least. I waited until I heard the car pull out of the driveway and breathed easier. Then I got up having gotten my second wind. I may as well get some work don'e if I wasn't going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Someone told me my Author's notes were just as entertaining as my super short chapters. LOL so I am ever so grateful to you for that comment Lalalilo. you are the best. I usually post this story on Thursday but seeing as Thursday is a rather busy day for most of us... Don't look for this story Loves. I do however want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy holiday. 'Til next time, much love!- S.K.**


	9. Secrets

**A/N: Hey there! Merry Christmas! What did you get? I know what you got! You woke up in the morning and saw this in your inbox! I am so happy that I got to write this story on Tuesday night. So at midnight while I waited up to Help Santa with the presents for my children I could put this up for you guys, yay! This is like the easiest story to write because up till chapter nineteen it is all planned out. I don't think I was done planning it before I started writing however, so I don't know how easy it is going to be later. **

**I have been struggling a little with Jade's age. I know how old I want her to be. I have decided to go by the age of consent in Europe and Canada and not the US on this one, so Jade is sixteen. Things will happen between Jade and Tori when she is 17 That is just how it is going to be. NO judgement, no anything. everything will be consensual and I feel like this is fiction. I never do anything too graphic so the suggestion of sexual acts with a minor don't think that I condone it because I don't. But I also believe this is Fantasy. That is why we write to get lost in them. Anyway that chapter is still a long way away I just thought I would give you fair warning now. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets: Jade POV<strong>

I went out with Beck behind my fathers back for months. It worked for us. Just the two of us no input from his moms or my family I had managed to put my doubts about me aside. I guess it also helped that Cat and Robbie were so hot and heavy she hardly had any time for me at all.

The last night before Christmas break, I snuck out of my house and met him out back. I climbed into his brand new car his mom Andrea had given him for Christmas. She had taken him shopping for it the day before. "Nice ride." I said as climbed into the cherry red mustang.

"Thanks," He said and leaned toward me for a kiss. We drove over to the park and parked the car near the willows. "I have something for you." He said as I had been distracted by the radio trying to find something decent to listen to that were not Christmas carols.

I looked up at him. I didn't have a gift for him. I hadn't been able to go shopping for more than just my brother and sister. "You did?" I said

"Yeah, my mom helped me pick it out." He said and handed me a box. I got a little thrill to my chest when he mentioned his hot mom and I took a deep breath before opening the box. It was a really pretty charm bracelet. One of the charms was a little tree, another one was a little cross, another was a diner.

I smiled at it seeing the picnic basket, a movie reel and a skate and the last charm being a little car. "You are documenting our dates in jewelry?" asked.

He smirked. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I said and I kissed him. He took this as a signal to lift me out of my seat. He moved me to straddle him as we kissed.

"Check this out." he whispered and moved his car seat back. I laughed as I fell forward over him, and we made out ardently. Like it was hot in the car, but It didn't feel anything like what it did with Cat. Maybe I just wasn't comfortable. His hands roamed my back then down to my butt. Down my thighs then up under my skirt.

I pulled back in reaction. I wasn't expecting his hand there. It felt so rough and calloused against my skin. I just wanted him to stop. "Hey, can we just…"

"Yeah yeah… he said and he groaned as I clambered back to my seat. He let out a deep breath as the seat went back to the upright position.

"I told you I couldn't stay out long. I have cantata practice in the morning." I said.

"You always do this though… it's frustrating."

"Going any further would have been a sin Beck." I stated. "In the bible-"

"You know I notice you use the bible as a shield whenever it comes to that, but it is perfectly okay to disobey your parents and be out here with me." He said irritated.

"Well it is in the bible."

"Doesn't it say obey your parents too?"

"So you just want me to break up with you?" I asked.

"What? No!" he stated. "My mom is always saying how she doesn't like the sneaking around. It isn't safe for either of us.

"So lets go to your house." I said softly. "There's no one there right?"

He smiled. "Okay, yeah." He drove to his house. It was a better neighborhood that we lived in. Andrea was an Ad exec and made lots of money. Their house was a modern marvel in the Hills. "Crap, mom's home." He stopped the car a little ways down the hill.

"Close enough." I said and kissed him to shut him up. I knew that what was coming next was a lot of asking questions about what to do next. His hand worked its way from my hair down to my shoulder and back. his free hand moved the buttons for my seat on his side , laying the seat back. He placed himself over me and the weight of him over me. the press of his erection on my thigh excited me a little. His hand made its way under my shirt and on to one of my breasts and squeezed. I moaned into our kiss which spurred him on and his hips sought friction with mine.

A sharp knock on the car window made us Jump out of our skin. "Becket Vega get out here now!"

He clambered off me and excited the car. "Mom wait."

"Give me your keys." Mom Tori said. she looked so hot with that angry expression on her features. I didn't exactly know what to do. whether I should stay in the car, or get out as well. and to top it off I was completely too turned on by her right now. My eyes were glued on her breasts whose nipples were puckered by the night's chill. She was in her night clothes, she was not wearing a bra. The low slung sweat pants only partly covered the tops of her boy shorts.

She was lecturing us. I know she was, but I was distracted as I imagined what was under that baby T. She raised her arm up and pointed to the house, and the shirt rose up over her belly button. Her abs were so toned, and a rush of fluid flooded my panties. I bit my lip and watched as Beck turned to me and kissed my cheek. I blinked startled. "See you next year." he said

I just realized what mom Tori had said. That beck was grounded for two weeks. "Mrs. Vega… we were coming to your house so that we weren't somewhere dangerous." She stopped and looked at me. "We enjoy being alone, but I can't see him ever. If I tell my father he won't let me, and I'm already too attached."

"Jade I'll take you home." Mom Tori said, her expression softening. I looked at Beck and he had a smile on his face. "Get inside Beck." his mother said.

He waved and I waved back. Tori got into Beck's car, so I got back in it. and straightened out the seat. She was silent as she drove for about a minute. I was starting to get nervous. I wanted this woman to like me. "Will your mother be angry with you too?"

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "BUt she would have to tell my dad. I really don't want to deal with his preachings on premarital sex in front of a whole congregation.

"I need to talk to your parents Jade."

"Ms. Vega you don't understand…"

"Please call me Tori." she said. "And I do understand. That is why I won't talk to them until you are ready. but you need to talk to them before you can see Beck again."

"They… I don't want them to judge…" I stammered. I didn't want her to be scrutinized by my parents for her lifestyle.

"Jade, I am a big girl. I can handle that. This is about you and Beck not me." she said and was silent for a while before she said. "You and Beck haven't had sex have you?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "NO it… its … no."

She made a sigh of relief and smiled. "Good." He smile was mesmerizing. Then she turned up the radio and sang along with one of the songs on it. and her voice captivated me completely. I know I needed to break away from wanting these unnatural things, but damn it I watched her mouth as she sang. and theyn my eyes made their way down to her neck. I noticed the love mark there. I got a thrill from knowing another woman had put that there. Then I found myself wishing it were me. I bit my lip and crossed my legs tighter as we stopped at a red light, and she had stretched saying how glad she was to have gotten off work that night. She said other things gut her back had arched jutting her perky breasts out and exposing her lower back with another love bite on it and just the top of the curve of her ass.

I looked out of the window and noticed she was near the church now so I should probably give her directions towards my house. My eyes stayed out of the window the rest of the way. As I gave directions. I didn't want to chance another look, or I know that in my state I might do something I'd regret. "Thank you Ms… Tori." I said as she stopped on the back side of my house.

"I won't ever go to the back again, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" I said and stepped out of her car. I sprinted along the back yard, and turned the knob on the unlocked door.

As I locked the door the light in the kitchen flooded on. I jumped and turned to see who had caught me and how dead I was. "The hell Jade where were you?" she hissed.

I rushed forward and headed to our bedroom. She followed and I rushed to change my clothes. "Out…" I hissed back.

"With Cat?" she asked. I scowled at her. "What? you have a little hickey on your collar bone."

My eyes widened. "Shit!" I said and rushed to the mirror. She came over to me and took a quarter from the nightstand and pressed it on the diminutive mark.

"So if it wasn't Cat, who were you with?" she asked.

"Beck." I answered.

"Beck? I thought that was over!"

I shook my head and sat down on the bed. "His mom caught us making out and said I had to tell mom and dad or I couldn't see him anymore."

"Wow… "

"then she brought me home." I said. "I thought this would totally… I don't know I liked beck." I said to Jeri. I almost said … I almost said that beck would fix what was wrong with me. I almost admitted that there was definitely an evil spirit of homosexuality inside me. I can't… this was my sister. she wouldn't understand. "Too bad it's over now."

"Na.. if you like him, you will find a way… even if you have to ask permission to date." Jeri said.

"You never did." I said.

"I never had to. We weren't stupid enough to try and have sex anywhere we could get caught." Jeri answered.

"I wasn't going to have sex with him!" I said in shock.

"Why not! you said he was hot, and he marked you…" Jeri said.

"So what? You've been… Oh Jeri…" I said realizing my sneaky sister has far more experience than I thought.

"It is so good in the moment Jade." Jeri said dreamily

"Yeah?" I asked, hoping she would tell me more. maybe I could be less terrified at being impaled by what I could feel tonight something the size of a TV remote. But she didn't say anymore.

"We should start with mom." She said thoughtfully.

"For what?" I asked

"Permission."

I looked at her and she got up out of the bed and headed toward mom and dad's room she listened first, then Knocked on their door softly. I turned away way to nervous to think about what Jeri was thinking about. I went into the bathroom next to our room and brushed my teeth. when I came out, mom was sitting on Jeri's bed with her. "I'm just saying there are boys we may be interested in, and if we just go together, we would never be out of a group."

"Jeri the rules have been clear." Mom said.

"Yes but mom, all the girls at our schools have been dating forever. They keep all of the thing sthey are learning about these boys. I don't want to start behind the learning curve. I don't want to go through a procession of boys but I want to know how I like to be treated and how would I know that… we know that if we don't date?" she asked. That was a very good point.. though I pretty much know what I like.

"You will just know," mom said.

"Uh Mom when I started dating Ben-" My eyes widened and Jeri stopped abruptly. "I mean…"

"Ben from youth group?" Mom stated. Then she sighed and shook her head. "To be honest I would rather know who you are with than find out that you have been SNEAKING for months." She looked at Jeri when she said the word sneaking. I shrunk back a little because I knew I had been sneaking too.

Mom looked at me. "You want to date a boy?" I nodded.

"His mom won't let me until I get your permission." I answered.

She seemed to appreciate Tori's protectiveness. "Okay. I'll talk to your father. I'll work on him. You may continue to see your boys. But Jeri you're grounded for the rest of the holiday."

Jeri's jaw dropped. "What's two more weeks anyway Jeri." I said.

"You aren't being forced to stay away from Beck…"

"Wanna bet? His mom has grounded him for Two weeks." I answered. Then I turned to mom and hugged her. "Thank you."

"I need to meet Beck Jade, bring him by here or to youth group." mom said.

I nodded and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much." I picked up my phone and sent off a Text to Beck.

**Me: I got my mom to agree to let me date you!**

**Beck: That's wonderful, You may see Beck when he is out of groundation. in the mean time I have his phone. Thanks- Tori.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jade knows she is living a lie. Jade know's what she feels. and she Knows her boyfriend's mother is hot as hell. She also know's she has a lot of sex LOL. Poor Jade, though she seems to have forgotten everything about Cat. She was only there to help Jade discover what she liked. Now that she knows she either has to change or embrace it. Anyway, here we are at the end of another Thursday chapter. Click that little button down there and tell me what you thought of my little Christmas offering to you all. I hope you all have a wonderful Holiday. Don't forget to look on my profile. you can follow me on all sorts of different formats. you can totally stalk me dudes for sure! (NO... don't that would be totally creepy I could be your grandma) Anywho! Till next Year! Much Love!-S.K.**


	10. Vega

**A/N: HEY It's the New Year! I hope you had a wonderful and Happy New year! here is the next chapter of My boyfriend's mother it is the longest Tori Chapter yet! Yay! I am so in love with what happened here I even wrote the next chapter right after so as not to lose motivation. You will know what I mean. So read up. Eat up. and I resolve to be back again next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vega: Tori POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The new year came and went. My life with Andrea became a little more difficult, because I'd started to withdraw from her. Of course 'Drea was not happy with that. We would argue constantly when she was home. I don't know what pushed me to start saying no. I just didn't want her.<p>

So now Andrea is gone every other weekend on business because she says, "I can't be here and not have you," and I can't tell you how relieved I was.

Some time in February, I actually had a weekend off work. Andrea had snuck off early for a meeting for once not pestering me for morning sex. We'd gone for five rounds the night before, because sometimes I had to say yes. I loved Andrea I just couldn't let her feel rejected.

Truth is, we'd caught Jade and Beck making out in the living room last night. Jade's shirt and Bra had been opened and I could see those perfect tits on that girl. That wasn't what had gotten Andrea hot though. It was those eyes. The way Jade looked… at me. As if I had seen her the way she wanted me to see her that Made Andrea furious and yelled at Beck to take Jade home.

Andrea turned to face me with a glare, and that flash of attraction I had felt for my son's girlfriend I turned it on my wife. I looked at her because she could fix a problem I was having with Jade. The girl turned me on. She was my on switch and I think my wife was starting to realize it.

Never one to turn down sex, Andrea lifted me and carried me to our room and had her fill of me that night.

The next morning I joyously and thoroughly fucked, sunk down on my couch with my mail that I had neglected all week. I spotted my cell bill, and cringed. I remembered last month's bill had been super high with overages. Jade and Beck had been constantly on the phone. Those two were cute as hell but they were draining on the wallet. I opened it up to survey the damage and looked at the numbers dialed on there There were so many different numbers on there. A lot of them were to the Bay area. Andrea worked up there every other week and those calls were consistent with that. But there was a more local number… that wasn't Jade's because Her number I knew.

Trina's number, My mom and dad… What the hell? I tried the unknown number. A male voice answered. so familiar it sent chills up my spine. I just hung up. I couldn't even speak. Suddenly my phone rang back it was him. I sighed and answered. "Hello?"

"Did someone call me from here?" he said.

"Um… yeah sorry it was the wrong Number I pressed 9 instead of six my bad." I said and hung up again. Why was my son calling Sunil? WHY? I threw the mail down and headed for my purse and my fuzzy boots. I was gonna get to the bottom of this.

I drove furiously to Trina's house. The Fifteen minute ride taking about a half an hour due to the fact that it's noon and cloudy. who know's why LA traffic is so stupid. I banged on her door. I didn't ring the door bell… NO I was angry. A little girl about nine opened the door and looked up at me. She didn't know me for sure and I had never seen my niece before. She looked like Sinjin, my brother in law, but with dark hair. poor kid.

I didn't talk to Nina, I pushed past her I was pissed. I heard Trina's squawking in the kitchen. She had dreams of being a singer. She was not very good, but it helped me find her. I grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her against the wall. "WHY are you talking to my son?" I scream in her face.

Of course she was startled. "Tori!"

"You need to stay out of his life. First his little girlfriend takes him to church and he is learning that my life is wrong somehow and now you I don't need this! He is everything to me and you are ruining it."

"I just wanted to get to know the boy," Trina said.

"Bullshit!" I screamed at her. Trina looked around and saw Nina standing at the entry to the kitchen in total shock.

"Nina go up to your room and clean it up please." She said. her daughter hesitated a moment, but agreed to her mother's request. "Your boy… was looking for his father."

"Trina, what the hell do you know about his father?" I asked.

"I knew his name, He came looking for you and Beck… Remember?" Trina answered.

"You Told him his name?" I railed. "TRINA! I don't want to see that man ever!"

"You can't keep a boy from his father. He needs him." Trina stated. "He needs to see that people live lives differently from you."

"You mean a straight life?" I said backing out of the house. "Fuck you Trina."

"Like wise sister…" I heard her say as I rushed through the living room past my bewildered brother in law and into my car. I punch the steering wheel repeatedly in anger setting off the horn. I started off the car and drove. Yes Sunil had tried to come back later.

_Beck was four, and I was married to Andrea that year. Well committed, we didn't get married 'til ten years after that when it became legal. I was at the playground with him and he saw me and sat next to me. I hadn't realized it was him until he spoke. "Which one is yours?" he asked._

_I looked up startled. "Sun-"_

"_Tori I just want to see him." He said. I looked around for Beck and spotted him with a little girl on the sandbox. That boy never had trouble making friends. I smiled and pointed him out. Sunil got a wistful smile on his face. "What's his name?"_

"_Beck," I answered. I turned to face my son's father. "I'm married now, and he doesn't know anything about you. You're free. Sign away your rights, and Andrea can adopt him."_

"_Andrea?" he asked. "As in a woman?"_

_I nodded. "You don't have to…"_

"_I won't give up the right." He said_

"_But you don't pay support and if you do give up the right… then you won't have to." I tried to reason with him._

"_Then I'll pay…"_ And he did, till Beck was 10 but he never came to see him, then he stopped. I'd heard he got married and since the support was never court ordered… I never enforced it. I never Told Andrea or Beck about that meeting. Nor the support, though I know she wondered how I could afford to go to school and give Beck everything on my pay. I started working from home when support stopped so that I could keep up. but I am spread way too thin. Something had to give.

I had gotten back home. I was pissed. I saw Beck's car in the driveway So I marched into the house. Andrea was making some sort of sandwich at the kitchen Counter, and she dropped what she was doing and sauntered over to me."Hey baby."

"Not… Just not now 'Drea." I said keeping her at arm's length. She ignored me and linked her fingers with mine.

"What's up baby, You should be smiling ear to ear not all wound up like that." She got her arms around me effectively stopping my progress to find Beck. "Didn't you have fun last night?" She nipped at my neck, and sure I remembered last night. My body reacted to her closeness. My wife, the feminine stud ground her hips to my ass.

"'Drea please, I'm pissed right now. I need to talk to Beck." I said.

"First, He is in there doing I don't know what with his little girlfriend." She whispered in my ear. My knees went weak at the thought of Jade making any kind of sexual thing at all. My nipples went hard when Andrea cupped my left breast. I let a breath out. "Second, You need to calm down and get your head on straight before you talk to that boy. You know you shouldn't be angry when you talk to him. You need to be more rational than a teenager." This… was true. "Now let me help you relax." she said and pulled me down the Hall to our bedroom, our bed. Glad that it wasn't just against our son's wall, what if they came out of the room and saw us there like that.

She lay me down and devoured me. I closed my eyes and imagined what Jade would look like under me. I moaned at the thought. Oh my god I am a perverted soul. Andrea's tongue did wonders to me. My imagination running away with me. I screamed when she entered me. "Holy SHIT!" I opened my eyes and I swore it was Jade, her sweet little mouth parted just so. a pink tongue just peaking out from between them. Her huge blue eyes focused on me. Just the way she looks at me and devours me with her eyes. It was as if she wanted me. She was going to hurt my son and often I found myself hoping she'd do it for me.

"Fuck Baby!" I moaned aloud

"My pleasure." Andrea said finding her favorite butterfly vibrating Toy and bumping and grinding with me till I came so hard and violently. she almost came with me. Almost. It was still a minute before she was able to finish. It was taking longer and longer to satisfy her.

She collapsed right next to me and kissed my shoulder, my neck my cheek. I turned my head and kissed her. she bit at my lower lip and I moaned for her to stop. "We have a guest in our house…"

"Sorry, I know you don't want to do things like that when the Christian girl is here." She said as she ran her hands down the length of my body. "I just miss you a lot when I'm gone… I don't know why."

"'Drea, You're an addict." I said softly.

"To you and your lusciousness babe." she said smiling and kissed me again.

I smiled when she was done and I stretched. I supposed it was nice to have your partner worship you and want to do so every day. Many times a day. "I really do need to go break that up in there." I mumbled.

Andrea whined as I slid out of bed. I pulled on my tunic I looked at the door to the hallway it was ajar. I sighed and walked out of the room and knocked on Beck's door. I tried to open it and it was locked. I reached to the door frame and grabbed my master key. A lock pick I had gotten just recently and I opened the door. The two were in a heated exchange Jade and Beck stopped mid grind and separated when I opened the door and slammed it against the wall.

There it was again, that look of hunger Jade had. She looked at me and I know my son was saying something. Complaining to me about knocking on the door as the two of them straightened themselves out. Her eyes locked on to mine and held me there. I couldn't hear him. This girl is super gay. I licked my lips and she bit her lower lip. "Jade I'm taking you home. I have to talk to Beck."

An arm snaked around me. "I'll take her. You go talk to our son." Andrea mumbled against the skin of my neck. Nipped it and kissed it as if to mark her territory. Jade blinked breaking our connection. she seemed nervous but she nodded and reached for her combat boots.

Once she and Andrea left, I sat with Beck. "Why do you always break it up? Every time I get somewhere with her, you walk in and-"

"She has a set of values Beck, respect them." I interrupted.

"Whatever, this shit is killing me. Mom she's so hot… I need something."

I shake my head. "Can we not please?" I asked. "Beck, Have you been calling your Dad?"

Beck sighed and put his head in his hands. "I am surrounded by women all the time except Andre… who is also surrounded by women." He looked up at me with a pleading in his eyes. Yes I understood the older we get, doesn't mean the lest we need our parent. It's the opposite. My mom stopped talking to me I was only seventeen. and I needed her more and more. "There are just some things I can't talk to you about. and Andre is gone a lot. He doesn't have to be here."

"Your father has never been-"

"Whose fault is that? Did you even give him a chance? Does he even know I exist?" He asked.

"You haven't talked to him?" I asked.

"I don't even know what to say to him. I just call and hang up when he answers." Beck stated. "Please mom. I need to know him for myself."

I nodded and reached for my phone. I just hit the redial and put it on speaker. "Hello? Whoever this is, these calls are getting really tiresome I'm gonna put a trace on your phone if this doesn't stop." Sunil stated.

"Sunil…" I said softly.

"Who is this?" he said.

"It's Tori."

"Tori?" he stated and then his voice changed in texture. "Is he okay?"

"Beck is fine." I assure him.

He gave a sigh. "I have been hoping to find you again. There was a fire a while back and I lost everything. I didn't even know how I could get a hold of you without breaking the law. you never enforced support so I never…"

"Fine." I stated curtly. "He is right here."

"He… Beck?"

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm here." Beck answered. There was a sob on the other end of the line.

"You sound so big."

Beck smiled. "Thanks I guess."

"I want to see you." Sunil said. "Is next weekend okay?"

"Wait a minute." I said. My heart pounding in my chest. "Where?"

"Mom, please!" Beck begged.

"What about Jade?" I asked grasping at straws.

"Mom, Didn't you just kind of tell me to back off?" Beck stated.

"Who is Jade?" Sunil asked.

"My girlfriend." Beck said with a smile.

"Fine…" I said with a sigh, "Next weekend is fine."

"Excellent. Thank you Tori." He stated We hung up and Beck hugged me close to him.

"I love you mom, Thank you."

"I love you too." I said and held him like I never wanted to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know... a boy needs his father. we all need our family the more vulnerable we get. Tori did the right thing. At least now we know why support stopped. Any way Next chapter is gonna be hot... well kinda you will see. Remember I post these Every Thursday. so Comment in that little box below tell me what you think. Till Next time. Much love!-S.K.**


End file.
